gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Artificial Intelligence (New Century)
An Artificial Intelligence (aka AI) is a sophisticated piece of software designed with the capability of lateral and creative problem-solving. Description & Characteristics Over the course of the New Century a range of AIs have been developed with varying functions and capabilities. At the fundamental level an AI is capable of advanced problem-solving outside of its original creation, even to a small degree and are usually built to aid humans with numerous functions. Most often AIs are built for specific tasks for optimal performance, to ensure their databases are kept streamlined. The very first generation of Artificial Intelligences were created as top-down vocal-interaction systems, designed to allow for fluid interaction with computer systems through voice control. Unlike previous systems, these AIs are capable of learning from their users and adapting to their vocal habits, as well as understanding conversational context surrounding commands given. This initial framework rapidly spread and became a key component in advanced programming, allowing for more complicated AI creation. The next milestone lead to the establishment of two key definitions regarding AI: Type I AIs, which are typically built around a top-down programming framework for a specific series of tasks, and are capable of learning, but better suited to advancing their primary functions as opposed to more lateral capabilities. Type II AIs are created through neuro-mapping of human brains, using the neurological activity to create a more flexible AI, but at the cost of taking longer to learn skills required for its tasks. AIs are installed into specialised hardware units called Cyberbrains or Thought-Boxes, containing dedicated hardware required for AIs to perform the quantum computing that make up their existence. A Cyberbrain can be easily removed from its installation and placed into a new hardware unit, allowing for AIs to easily be moved into a variety of different machines. Damage to the Cyberbrain itself is similar to brain damage for an organic being, and can risk severe if not fatal damage to an AI. Backing up AIs is possible, but will only be a static image of the time of the backup. If a backup is applied to the same Cyberbrain it is possible that some decisions will have different outcomes due to the nature of Quantum Computing. Alternatively installing a backup into a different Cyberbrain can produce a drastic shift in personality of the AI altogether, and is typically not recommended practice. Known Artificial Intelligences ;*Bailey :Built on the same framework as the earlier Hathaway AI, Bailey was modified in an attempt to avoid Hathaway's rigid personality and improve pilot-AI compatibility, and was informally known as Hathaway's "sister". While effective, Bailey's alterations produced a more aggressive and direct attitude in stark contrast to her "older brother". ;*Chambers :During the development of the mechanically more complex MHG-054-S Gundam Aurora it was concluded that the previous AI frameworks would not be sophisticated enough to properly manage the suit. As a result the Chambers AI was created, designed with an greater functional emphasis, but curiously still retained a functional, if somewhat shy, personality. ;*Hathaway :The first mobile suit-pilot interface created, Hathaway was rolled out under some time constraints before its personality matrix could be fully completed. As a result Hathaway started off as over-formal and insistent on following logical deductions, but slowly grew to accept the Prometheus' hot-headed attitude and gut instincts.